


Wedding Night

by scholarlydragon



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Banter, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mild Kink, Scoundrel, Wedding Night, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: The ceremonies and vows are done and Hades and Persephone are finally alone at home.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 195





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> As always a hearty "thank you" to my betas: Jessy, Alulah, and Heather.

The bedroom door clicks shut and I lean against it with a grateful sigh, tilting my head back as I close my eyes. With the ceremony and party over, and the dogs boarded for the night, the only thing left to do is savoring my new reality.

“A drachma for your thoughts, my queen.” 

The husky question precedes a soft brush of lips against my bared throat, and my mouth curls into a smile even as my fingers curl into Hades’ hair.

“I’m not sure they’re worth that much.” My breath hitches as he nips my pulse point and the burr of his chuckle vibrates through my neck and into my chest. The sound and feel of his laughter has always done things to me and now is no different. The slow simmer of arousal in my belly, present all afternoon, flares brighter and I inhale deeply as Hades lifts his head and smiles at me, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“I’m content with overpaying. I think I stand a good chance of ample return on investment if the noises you’re making are any indication.”

I smile and cup a hand over his cheek. He immediately turns his head to kiss my palm, an endearing habit that never fails to make my heart squeeze in my chest. “I was only savoring the idea that all of the stress and planning are over,” I murmur, “and that I’m finally your wife.” His gaze turns soft and he gives me a shy smile.

“Sweetness, that is worth everything to me. I’d gladly give so much more than a single drachma for that eternity.” 

Tears sting my eyes at his words. To think that the Fates could have so blessed me… I lean up and kiss his lips tenderly. “How are you so sweet?”

Hades winks and takes a deeper kiss for a moment before pulling back. “It’s all the scoundrelness, my love. I have to balance it out somehow. Else you might start thinking you’ve made a poor bargain.”

“Never.” I smile and take his hand in mine. “Would you dance with me again, my scoundrel?”

Hades returns my smile, the soft light still in his eyes. “Would you like me to put some music on?” I shake my head as he draws me out into the middle of the room, tucking me close against his chest as we move together. The long skirts of my dress rustle softly and the medals on his dress uniform are cold under my cheek.

I sigh contentedly and close my eyes as I feel his broad hands brush over my bare shoulders before settling against my lower back. “I don’t think we need music. I just want to feel you against me.”

The words are out before I consider their double meaning and Hades laughs, sending that frisson of warmth coiling down into my belly again.

“I rather think,” he murmurs, “that you’ll have that before the end of the night.”

Memory crashes through me of all the times we have loved each other. Fast and hard, slow and sweet, we are no strangers to each other by this point. Yet, somehow, this is different. The idea of intimacy with him now steals my breath in a way it never has. We are _ married _ . We found each other after so much pain and wanting and uncertainty and now, we belong to each other for eternity. This devastatingly handsome god is mine and I am his.

To be queen to such a king...

I want to tease him. I want to look up at him through sultry eyelashes and say something seductively clever.  _ Perhaps if you play your cards right… _ or  _ Only if you ask very nicely… _ Or some sort of nod to my new role, playing on the authority kink I know perfectly well he has. But all of my cleverness deserts me as I gaze up at Hades, through wide eyes instead of sultry, and whisper hoarsely, “Promise?”

The grin he gives me is pure heat.

“Sweetness,” he murmurs, pressing his hips close to me, “I  _ swear _ it to you.”

The hard bulge I can feel against me is undeniable proof of his interest. As if I need more after all this time. We have been together often enough that I have no doubt of the king’s lust for me. All the same, the pressure of his cock against me flares bright the need coiling up my spine and my knees go weak. Desperately aware of the slick heat gathering between my thighs, I clutch at Hades, trying to keep my balance.

He brushes a kiss against my forehead and I can feel his lips curl into a smile. “If I didn’t know better, little goddess, I might think you like that idea.”

I moan softly, my hips undulating involuntarily against him. A small shower of blue petals drifts from my hair. “If you don’t know that by now, Aidoneus, you and I need to discuss your observational skills.”

He laughs aloud and turns us gracefully in the music-less dance. The motion pirouettes me away from him but, before I have a chance to mourn the loss of contact, Hades pulls me against his chest once more, this time facing away from him.

“Tell me more about what I need to observe, Kore,” he whispers, bending to brush a kiss into my hair. One hand curves long fingers against my jaw, sliding slowly down my throat, and the other presses against my lower belly, sliding downward. All the fabric of my dress is in the way, but the need pooling in my core cannot help but respond to even an indirect touch from him.

Biting back a moan, I arch against his chest. Our dance has slowed to a simple, sensual swaying, the intimate touches stealing our focus.  _ His _ intimate touches. His fingertips press against the fabric of my skirts, delving between my thighs. His hand at my throat slips down further to cover a breast, kneading gently. I tremble in his arms, the shivers shaking loose petals that fall to my chest. Arousal fierce as a firestorm threatens to blaze out of control. I need to find some way to reciprocate.The simmering arousal in me demands venting, insists that I show him precisely what he is doing to me. Distantly, I recognize that, if the foreplay has me this heated with us still dressed, the lovemaking might consume me.

I reach back and grab his hip, my fingers sliding back to cup the rounded curve of his butt as I purr in as sultry a murmur as I can manage, “Why should I tell you when I can show you?”

Hades’ breath catches and his hips twitches against me, what has to be aching hardness seeking the relief of pressure. His hands tremble against me and I smile. He has never been able to resist his need for me very well. It is deeply satisfying to know that the lust roiling in me has its mirror in him.

Turning in his arms, I flatten my palms against Hades’ chest and gaze up at his face with the sultry look I couldn’t quite manage earlier. “You guessed that I liked the idea of a promise to hold me close. To let me feel you against me tonight. If I am to assist in directing your observation, dear husband, I need to know why you made that guess. What clued you in?”

His eyes flare red as I call him “husband”, a light of possessive joy. His hands span my waist, then shift to cup my butt as though drawn by a lodestone. Hades resumes our sensual swaying, this time with a suggestive roll of his hips, pressing his erection against me. The ache between my thighs pulses in time with the movement.

“Hmmm. Primarily the way your knees gave out.” His voice is a husky rasp that skitters down my spine and coils new fire into my veins. “It is a tendency I have observed in you many times that always seems to indicate deep… deep… need.” His hands squeeze, pulling me close against the firmer rolls of his hips that punctuate his words.

Shivering lightly, I moan, moving eagerly with him. “I would call that an excellent observation. Yet you still seemed unsure. Perhaps what you need is a closer examination.”

Hades laughs softly.

“Now that is a proposal I will never turn down.” He cups his hands under my elbows, gently supportive, a knowing smile on his face as he walks backward, taking us both to the bed. “I rather think we might be done with dancing.” Sinking down on the edge, Hades spreads his thighs and beckons me to sit between them. His grin is pure mischief as he murmurs, “At least dancing of that sort.”

I cannot help laughing at his double entendre, even as I feel my face flame with a blush. His teasing alone brings heat to my cheeks, but the sight of the bulge in his trousers stutters my heart. The soft material of his dress uniform strains at the crotch, emphasizing rather than concealing his need. My body clenches with remembered pleasure as I imagine taking him inside me. I recall I had been so worried the first time that I would not be able to handle him. Then, the bliss when we proved my worries wrong...

My gaze snaps to his face as I hear his soft laughter. With an arched eyebrow and a grin, Hades once more pats the mattress invitingly. Moving eagerly, I sit between his thighs and lean back against his chest. Reaching up and back with one hand, I caress Hades’ cheek.

“I love you. Even if you  _ are _ a scoundrel.”

He chuckles and turns his head to kiss my palm as his hands come up to splay against my belly. “I find that eminently reassuring.” My other hand strokes down his thigh as I shift back, pressing my bottom against him. Hades hisses in a breath before he goes on, voice markedly more strained, "As I said, I don't want you thinking you've made a poor bargain."

I smile. “And as I said, it could never happen.” Leaning back fully against his chest, I tilt my head back and look up at him. “Hades, would you be so kind as to undo my dress? The zipper is on the left side.”

His throat bobs hard as he nods and his fingers skate up my flanks and ribs until they find the tiny tab under my upraised arm. The soft rasp of the zipper underlays our breathing as we stare into each other’s eyes, caught in love, lust and need. Once the bodice of the dress falls loosely, Hades slips his hand into the gap, once more splaying his hand against my belly, only this time against bare flesh. I shiver at his touch.

“I love you, sweetness,” he whispers, “So very, very much.”

“Oh, Aidoneus. I love you.” The pulsing need is almost unbearable. With the first of clothing breached, it is as though my need for him surged. Suddenly any obstacle between us is too great to bear. “Please, sweetheart," I moaned, “Please touch me.”

I writhe in his lap but, even as I plead, his hands are already moving. Gently but eagerly, Hades draws down the loosened bodice and nudges my shoulder. “Lean up a bit, sweetness,” he rasps. “Let me get your bra clasp.”

Trembling, I do as bid, settling back against him the moment I feel the strapless bra loose around my chest. Hades tosses aside the band of silk and lace and immediately cups his hands around my breasts, his fingers rolling against each taut nipple.

Arching, I cry out. The bright pinpoints of pleasure arc straight between my thighs, the sensitive buds responding to his skilled touch. He croons softly in my ear, wordless sounds of love and praise, as he catches each nipple between his fingers, squeezing gently.

Leaving one hand in place, Hades lets the other drift down, burrowing beneath the loose bodice of my gown, reaching unerringly into my underwear, delving for my core. Whimpering softly, I spread my thighs wider for him. Hades brushes his lips over my collarbone, tender touch mapping the swells and hollows of bone and tendon, nipping the curve of my neck just as his fingers press firmly against my clit.

A ragged cry bursts from me as ecstasy sparks from his touch, bright flares skittering dangerously close to a ready fuse. My breath heaves as I press my hips forward against his fingers, hungry and desperate. 

Hades’ laugh sounds in my ear, amusement caught over something barely leashed, like silk over a blade. “I can see the merit of close examination. This is indeed valuable information.”

Once more, I want to be sultry and clever and tease him. But, unable to focus past the feeling of his fingers teasing forth every bit of my pent up lust, all I can do is gasp breathlessly. 

“Hades…  _ please _ …”

I hear his possessive growl a moment before I feel the sting of his teeth once more and his fingers stroke firmly. Strong caresses roll over my needful ache, and I shatter in his arms.

Bright starbursts detonate behind my eyes and I writhe, shuddering and crying out.

Hades holds me tight, a secure harbor in the winds of the storm that lashes me. His fingers against my clit have stilled, but the pressure is perfect to stretch the pleasure without tipping to overstimulation. Through the haze, I'm thankful he knows me so well.

As the spasms of ecstasy fade, Hades kisses tenderly up my neck, his lips caressing, until he whispers in my ear, "I will never get over how gorgeous you are when you come."

I laugh breathlessly. "Oh, so that's your ulterior motive. You just like the view." He snickers and nips my earlobe.

"A scoundrel may have many motivations, sweetness. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed. Shall we discuss your own observation skills?”

His chest shakes with laughter against my back and the strands of arousal in me begin to tighten once more. The lust still singing through me would love nothing more than to simply give myself over to what I know his fingers can do. But there is so much more nuanced pleasure to be had this night, and I will not forgo it.

With an effort, I pull away and turn, slipping to my knees in front of him. 

I especially won’t forgo it when he's still dressed and looking at me with barely leashed hunger.

My mouth waters.

I run my hands up his thighs and purr, "Hello, scoundrel."

He chuckles, his own hands drifting up my arms. "Hello, my little goddess. Are you looking for a chance to play?"

Humming an assent, I stroke higher and relish the hiss of his indrawn breath as my fingers skirt close to the straining material of his trousers.

"Of course. Are you saying you don't want me to?"

"No. Absolutely not." His tone is emphatic and I giggle.

"Why don't you lose the coat, Your Majesty?" He groans softly at my use of the title and swiftly lifts his hands to unfasten his uniform.

"Do you really think," Hades grumbles, "that you need to pull in the authority kink to get me going?" 

"Not at all. That's just because it's fun to watch you lose it." My body still thrums with tension, but it is muted after my climax. I feel better focused and able to tease him and, by the Fates, I'm not going to miss the chance. Not when he's so hard and ready.

Hades gives me a flat look as he tosses aside his coat and starts on the buttons of his dress shirt. "Yet, you call  _ me  _ the scoundrel… Can you not see how close I am to losing it as it is?"

"Oh, I see." I lick my lips as my fingers curl around his belt, pulling the end free. Hades makes an indescribable noise as my fingers brush against his erection. As I unfasten the clasp, I smile. "Believe me, I see precisely how close you are… my lord."

There is the noise again. His hips buck fitfully as he groans. "Oh, fucking tease! Sweetness, you're playing with fire."

I laugh softly as I ease his belt open the rest of the way and unfasten his trousers. Time to see if my supposition about his authority kink is true. I know he likes being dominant, but I also well know his submissive streak. How much will his kink extend to his newly crowned queen?

Cupping my hand over his straining briefs, listening to his heartfelt moan, I purr, "Is it not fitting for a queen to challenge her king?"

He stills and stares at me, pupils huge.

My fingers flex and he chokes out a moan.

"I am going to play, Aidoneus," I tell him with a soft smile, "because it pleases me to do so." Another flex, and a whimper from him. "Because I like watching you give your pleasure over to me." Another flex, and he whimpers more raggedly. "But mostly because I love you and you  _ deserve _ to be taken care of."

His trembling fingers cup my face and he leans down and flirts a kiss against my lips. “Take me, my queen.”

A flare of possessive lust spurs me to grip one hand into the silvery silk of his hair and kiss him hard and deep. My fingers grip firmly against his shaft and Hades cries out, returning the kiss just as ardently. We lose ourselves in each other for endless moments, tongues slipping and twining as I stroke slowly.

Finally, we must break apart for air and Hades closes his eyes as he gasps softly. “If you are going to play, it should be soon. I’m not sure I can hold out for too much more and I would very much like to come inside you for our first time tonight-” he opens his eyes and in the scarlet flare, I see all of his love, need, and desperately banked lust, “-Your Majesty.”

Arousal pulses through me and I steal one more hard and desperate kiss before giving him a gentle push on the shoulder.

“Lie back.”

He does as bid, lying back on the bed, then lifting his hips to let me pull his trousers and boxer briefs to his thighs. Looking up his long, lean body, I am captivated by the sight. Formal clothing in alluring dishevelment, perfectly displaying the puckered scars that crisscross his muscled body and… My eyes are drawn inexorably to the proof of just how very much this god needs me.

His erection lies along the crease between his belly and thigh, full and heavy. It twitches as I watch, a crystal drop pearling at the tip. I look up at Hades to see him watching me with hooded eyes, propped up on his elbows.

With a smile, I reach out and curl my fingers around his shaft, stroking slowly. Hades inhales sharply, his abdomen quivering, but he doesn’t look away. Keeping my eyes locked on his, I lean down and swirl the tip of my tongue along his length. I know his control is tenuous at best right now, so I avoid the sensitive head, keeping my caresses on the velvety skin of his shaft. Even that seems to be quite enough. Hades bucks lightly on the bed, his motion melding into the rhythm of my hand and his hoarse moan sends a shiver up my spine.

“ _ Fates _ , that feels good!”

A smile curves my lips as I lightly mouth him, tracing the subtle veining with my tongue. My fingers cup gently around his balls, cradling them in my palm. Kissing downward slowly, I bend and nuzzle the base of his shaft, my other hand cradling it against my cheek. The scent of him fills me, musk and smoke and a clear, cold note that has come to mean  _ home _ and  _ safety _ to me. Hades exhales hard and shudders. I look up once more as I feel his fingers in my hair. His breath is coming in short, panting gasps.

“Oh, Kore…”

With a smile for him as he watches, I pull back just enough to bring the head of his cock to my lips. Slowly, I open my mouth and let him in, brushing my lips against the head before closing them around the shaft, starting a careful suction. Hades cries out, his fingers in my hair fisting lightly before releasing, only to let out a louder cry as I dip downward, taking him deeper.

Breathy moans accompany every exhale now. His hips are flexing, clearly involuntary movements as his body is gripped in pleasure. My own body is taut once more with need and every gasp from him as I pull back and plunge downward pools more wetness between my thighs. I’ve always enjoyed giving him pleasure and now is no different. There is something about this powerful, yet gentle being giving himself over to me that is intoxicating.

As my thumb strokes against the soft skin of his scrotum just as I pull back, running the tip of my tongue just under his head, Hades cries out raggedly.

"Oh, fuck. Sweetness, I need you.  _ Please _ ."

I pull my mouth off of him with a soft  _ pop _ and try to quickly shimmy free of my dress while kicking off my heels. This is easier said than done as the voluminous folds defy easy manipulation from the inside. After a moment, however, I feel his hands helping and the pile of fabric is swiftly lifted up and over my head.

Hades is naked, hard and ready, and wastes no time in scooping me up against his chest and turning us both to the bed. The dress and my shoes are left in a heap on the floor. The only obstacles remaining between us are my stockings and underwear.

As he lays me back against the pillows, he groans softly while he pulls my underwear down and off. “Sorry I can’t take more time. Fates, love… I want to taste you. I want to do so much. But I  _ need _ you."

"Aidoneus," I shush him softly. "I need you, too. Don't apologize." I lift my knees around his ribs and reach down, slipping my fingers through my folds. I shiver as my touch threatens to ignite needy flesh and raise my hand to offer Hades my now glistening fingers. “Here,” I murmur with a lopsided smile. “Since you wanted to taste.”

The flicker of astonishment in his eyes is quickly drowned in a tidal wave of lust. Hades takes my fingers in his mouth with a hungry growl as he flexes his hips, thrusting into me in one smooth motion. Pleasure explodes through my swollen flesh as it stretches to accommodate his length and I arch beneath him, crying out.

Hades curls over me, tucking his knees beneath my hips, angling my body upward to press as deeply as he can. He doesn’t move, just filling me, and the moment of connection is all-consuming. Overwhelmed with sensation, I can only cling to him, legs tucked around his ribs, fingers clutching into his hair. My other hand is still at his mouth, his tongue flexing to diligently clean every trace of my essence from my fingers. His gaze holds mine, his scarlet eyes full of love so deep and profound I cannot grasp it.

When he finally releases my hand, Hades whispers, his voice roughened by arousal, "Oh, goddess… How does this feel so different now?”

I stroke his cheek gently, “What do you mean?”

He shakes his head as though trying to gather thoughts. “It’s…” As he speaks, he moves inside me, a small withdrawal and thrust. Even that tiny motion is enough to steal his breath and he gasps, words failing, his hips giving another buck. “It’s… oh, fuck.” He tries again to speak, but it’s clear he’s unable to concentrate. In truth, I can’t either. A cascade of bliss is searing through me with every shift of him inside me.

“Shh. It’s ok.” I stroke his cheek and draw him down into a tender kiss. “Later.”

As though unable to resist, Hades begins a slow rhythm as he deepens the kiss. The cascade turns molten and I can’t hold back a whimper as my sheath clenches involuntarily. I am already a breath away from another climax and I can tell Hades feels the same. The tension in his back beneath my hands speaks volumes, as does the hoarse rasp of his breath as he breaks the kiss.

He tucks his face against the side of my neck, pressing feverish kisses to the skin as he whispers, “Kore…”

I know that tone in his voice, that tension. He is fighting for control. I thread my fingers into his hair and croon softly, canting my hips to meet each of his thrusts. “Let go, Aidoneus. Come for me. Come for me,  _ Your Majesty _ .”

Hades lets out a strangled moan and bucks hard and I can feel his cock twitch hard inside me. His climax spurs my own and my back arches as my body spasms around his, every pulse of my orgasm milking his, and his in turn spurring mine until the world dissolves into a white noise of pleasure.

The brush of Hades’ lips against my neck brings me back and I lift my chin with a low moan, giving him more access. The warm gust of his laugh stirs through my hair and petals as he takes advantage of the offer, kissing against my pulse.

“Love you, sweetness.”

I hum contentedly. “Love you, too, Hades.” He is still curled around me, his erection softening within me. He seems in no hurry to lose this connection. I am not either. I love the feeling of his weight atop me. What could be claustrophobic or crushing has always felt safe. I feel cherished when he holds me like this.

As I thread my fingers into his hair, inhaling his cool scent of smoke overlaid with the scent of lovemaking, a thought tickles at the back of my mind. Curious, I murmured, “Hades?”

With an inquisitive mumble, he lifts his head and gazes down at me.

“What did you mean it felt different?”

He blinks for a moment, then blushes adorably. “I, uh… I think it just hit me really strongly in the moment. We’ve made love. We’ve fucked. While dating and engaged and before and after I knew you loved me. But this… This was the first time with you as my wife. My queen.” He lifts my hand and presses a kiss to my palm, his eyes soft as he looks at me. “Now, we  _ have _ our eternity.”

Tears fill my eyes at his words and I caress his cheek. “Are you just trying to make up for scoundrelhood with sweet words again?” I smile to take any potential sting out of my words and Hades laughs softly.

“No, my love. Only reveling in the reality of you. Of us.”

My own words fail and the tears of joy spill free as I draw him down for a deep kiss. Wonder fills me at how my life and world has aligned.

Because he’s right. We do have our eternity. I’m under no illusions that it will always be rosy. We will argue, we will speak rashly. But we will make up and be stronger than before. Because this is real. This is true. Nothing will keep us apart again.


End file.
